Une Lumière Dans La nuit
by titpuce86
Summary: Le Réverbère est un symbole pour tout Narnia. Un symbole d'espoir, d'amitié, de victoire, de défaite ou encore de peine. Inlassablement sa lumière éclaire Narnia sans jamais vaciller, diminuer ou s'éteindre. Elle est. Tout simplement.


N/A : Ce OS a été écrit en réponse à un challenge sur un forum anglophone, NFFR, avec comme thème le réverbère. Le texte a donc été originellement écrit en anglais et certains termes employés sont quasi-intraduisibles en français (du moins pas sans faire de longues périphrases) donc malheureusement certaines choses se sont perdues à la traduction. J'ai également décidé de donner un genre féminin à Narnia, puisque c'était déjà le cas dans _Do You Remember Me_.

* * *

**Une Lumière Dans La Nuit**

Lorsque Caspian Premier mena son peuple à la conquête de Narnia, les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps étaient devenus une légende. Comme toute légende digne de ce nom, elle avait ses héros, ses méchants et ses symboles. En premier lieu on trouvait les légendaires Présents du Père Noël : la légendaire épée du non moins légendaire Haut Roi, l'arc de la Douce Reine dont les flèches ne manquaient jamais leurs cibles, son cor qui apportait espoir et secours, la dague de sa Vaillante sœur et l'élixir de fleurs de feu qui pouvait guérir toutes les blessures même les plus graves. On pouvait également y ajouter les Quatre Trônes de Cair Paravel, les Quatre Couronnes et bien évidemment le Réverbère.

Le fameux Réverbère où la Reine Lucy rencontra pour la première fois le Maître Faune Tumnus. Là où quinze ans plus tard, elle et ses frères et sœur disparaîtraient à jamais de leur Narnia bien-aimée.

Il n'était dès lors pas étonnant que le Réverbère soit autant respecté qu'haï par les Narniens lors des siècles suivants.

Beaucoup semblaient cependant avoir oublié que pendant plusieurs mois, le Réverbère avait aussi été la seule lumière à éclairer les nuits narniennes.

En effet, durant les premiers mois de leur existence, les étoiles qui brillent aujourd'hui sur Narnia n'étaient pas encore réellement organisées. Elles se disputaient pour la même place dans le ciel, certaines voulant être vues par tous et briller de mille feux sur le nouveau monde, alors que d'autres, plus timides, se battaient pour les espaces moins visibles car plus bas sur l'horizon. Il y avait des étoiles qui voulaient rester dans le ciel toute l'année et d'autres qui, au contraire, ne désiraient qu'une fugace apparence sur la voûte céleste. Et pourtant même ces dernières, quelque peu paresseuses, causaient des problèmes car elles se chamaillaient sur la saison de leur passage. Certaines étoiles brillaient trop violemment, éclipsant par la même occasion leurs voisines agacées à juste titre. D'autres encore tentaient d'introduire leurs petites variations dans les danses et musiques célestes, déstabilisant ainsi l'ensemble du ballet nocturne. Pour tout dire, on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire confiance aux étoiles durant les débuts de Narnia, du moins pas avant que leur mère, la Lune, ne parvienne à calmer ses enfants querelleurs et à mettre un peu d'ordre dans son ciel.

Les Dryades nouvelles-nées étaient tout disposées à offrir un peu de leur bois pour allumer des feux, mais elles ne pouvaient en donner que des quantités limitées avant de s'affaiblir. Quant aux forêts naissantes, elles étaient en pleine croissance et donc trop jeunes et trop petites pour permettre une exploitation forestière intense. Par conséquent, le peu de bois à disposition des Narniens était employé pour la construction et pour allumer les feux nécessaires à la cuisine.

Cela obligeait donc la plupart des activités à stopper avec le coucher du soleil. Cela signifiait aussi que les Narniens, qui n'étaient encore que des enfants – si ce n'est physiquement du moins mentalement, n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés par l'obscurité. C'était particulièrement vrai pour les espèces les plus _faibles_, celles dont les terriers, leurs seuls abris contre leurs prédateurs (l'instinct est après tout une chose merveilleusement persistante, y compris chez les Animaux Parlants), n'étaient pas encore construits.

Mais ceux que l'obscurité dérangeait le plus étaient sans aucun doute les nouveaux souverains. Ainsi qu'ils l'expliquèrent à leurs curieux sujets, dans le pays où ils étaient nés, les ténèbres nocturnes étaient tenues à distance par des bougies et des feux et des réverbères et toutes sortes d'autres objets lumineux. Après avoir été précipités dans un merveilleux nouveau monde, mais un monde sauvage et inconnu, le Fils d'Adam et la Fille d'Eve se cramponnaient à un objet à la réconfortante familiarité et allaient donc chaque soir se réfugier au pied du Réverbère dès la nuit tombée.

Comme on l'a indiqué plus tôt, les Narniens de cette époque pouvaient dans leur grande majorité être assimilés à des enfants. Et comme tous les enfants, ils apprenaient en observant, puis en imitant les actions de leurs parents. Autrement dit, après quelques jours du rituel royal, la plupart des Animaux et des autres Créatures de Narnia prirent également l'habitude de rejoindre leurs souverains sous le Réverbère lorsque la nuit arrivait.

Le Roi et la Reine étaient des personnes éminemment pratiques et reconnaissaient parfaitement la nécessité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, aussi bien pour les humains que pour les autres Créatures, surtout s'ils devaient travailler dur le matin suivant. Mais c'était aussi un couple qui désirait depuis longtemps déjà avoir un enfant. Et dans leur petite maison londonienne, ils avaient maintes fois imaginé à quoi aurait pu ressembler leur vie si leur désir avait été satisfait. Une de leurs rêveries préférées avait été les histoires qu'ils auraient racontées à l'enfant pour l'endormir.

C'est pourquoi, ayant ainsi tous leurs sujets diurnes assemblés autour d'eux, ils prirent l'habitude de raconter des histoires avant que le sommeil ne vienne tous les prendre. Ce furent d'abord les contes de fées et les légendes dont ils avaient gardé le souvenir de leur enfance. Puis vinrent les descriptions de leurs anciennes vies dans le morne Londres de la reine Victoria. Cependant, les temps d'avant leur arrivée à Narnia disparurent petit à petit de leur esprit et de leur mémoire et bientôt, ils n'eurent plus de nouvelles histoires à offrir à leur auditoire enthousiaste.

Durant cette période, l'esprit de leurs sujets avaient évolué de celui d'enfants, certes précoces mais encore naïfs, à celui d'adultes. Encouragés par leurs souverains et par leurs interactions quotidiennes avec leur entourage, ils avaient appris à penser, à débattre et argumenter et à raconter des histoires. Reconnaissant cela, la Reine Helen demanda, un soir qu'elle venait de finir de chanter une vieille berceuse de son enfance, si quelqu'un n'avait pas une histoire à partager.

Au début, les Animaux et Créatures, intimidés, n'osaient pas parler. Et puis une courageuse petite Chauve-souris, la plupart des Narniens nocturnes ayant également pris l'habitude de venir écouter les histoires égrenées par leurs souverains, une Chauve-souris donc se mit à parler de sa voix perçante et évoqua la joie de voler dans la nuit. Ainsi encouragées, d'autres Animaux volants prirent leur tour (car la Reine leur avait aussi enseigné les bonnes manières, ce qui pour la plupart du temps évitait les cacophonies comme celle du premier jour). Ils parlèrent aussi de voler, de la joie de se laisser porter et supporter par les vents, de la montée d'adrénaline lors d'un piqué, du frisson ressenti lorsqu'ils évitaient de justesse un obstacle et du profond sentiment de paix et de liberté à simplement se laisser planer dans le bleu infini du ciel. Petit à petit, nuit par nuit, tous les habitants de Narnia, même les plus timides, partagèrent une histoire avec leurs frères et sœurs. Et petit à petit, nuit par nuit, les Animaux commencèrent à perdre un partie de leurs instincts. Les Lapins s'habituèrent à s'asseoir aux côtés des Renards, les Dryades cessèrent de se crisper lorsqu'un Ecureuil passait dans leurs branches (même si cela ne les ravissait pas toujours, les Ecureuils étant par nature des Animaux extrêmement bavards au point de régulièrement donner la migraine à leurs interlocuteurs) et l'instinct de chasse des Chats envers les Oiseaux disparut progressivement (ils restaient cependant sans le moindre remords en ce qui concernait leurs cousins muets).

Dans la tradition de Narnia, ces histoires devinrent connues sous le nom de l'Union de Narnia, la période durant laquelle le pays béni par Aslan s'unit pour la première fois derrière la bannière des Enfant d'Adam et Eve.

Et jusqu'au tragique avènement de la tyrannie de la Sorcière Blanche, aucun moment ne fut aussi tendrement aimé et respecté par les Narniens que celui-ci. Pas même les Grandes Festivités qui eurent lieu pour fêter la complétion de Cair Paravel durant le règne de Frank le Second et qui durèrent plusieurs jours avec de somptueux festins et des feux de joie sur la plage et des rires et des chants et des danses jusqu'au petit matin. Ni même le couronnement du Prince Gale, le Héros de Narnia, celui qui était parvenu à vaincre l'horrible et terrifiant Dragon de Galma. Et pas davantage la Grande Récolte, qui en vérité n'avait pas été aussi grande que cela mais avait semblé plantureuse à l'extrême pour les pauvres Narniens qui sortaient difficilement de cinq longues années de sécheresse et de misérables récoltes, qui peinaient à nourrir le pays et avaient causé la mort de nombreux loyaux sujets d'Aslan.

Les vainqueurs de la Première Bataille de Beruna auraient pu soutenir que le couronnement des Quatre à Cair Paravel rivalisait aisément avec cette période. Malheureusement, lorsque s'acheva l'Hiver, les trop nombreuses et trop rudes années à tenter de survivre, ainsi que l'élimination systématique par Jadis de toute tradition narnienne, avaient fait oublier à beaucoup la Première Lumière de Narnia et l'Union qui s'était créée sous ses ramages de fer. Pour les Narniens nouvellement libérés, le Réverbère était le symbole de la résistance contre la fille de Charn puisque même elle n'avait pu en éteindre la lumière. Pour un Faune repentant une Reine à l'enthousiasme tout juste tempéré par son récent couronnement, il signifiait le début d'une longue et durable amitié. Mais pour ses frères et sœurs, c'était la personnification de quinze années d'épreuves et de joies, de quinze années qui s'étaient d'un coup envolées pour laisser place à de longues années grises et mornes avant d'enfin pouvoir contempler la splendeur et l'éclat du Pays d'Aslan.

Et durant tout ce temps, inlassable et stoïque, le Réverbère continua d'éclairer sa Lande, jusqu'à ce que le monde change et que Narnia ne s'abîme parmi les étoiles du temps.

------------------

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
